


Loaded Question

by mggislife2789 (dontshootmespence)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: A lil Dom!Loki goodness.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Kudos: 18





	Loaded Question

Starting this with him led to what you’d feared the most, judging eyes and swirling rumors. You worked too hard to get to where you were. The last thing you needed was everyone around you believing that the only reason you’d gotten the job was because you’d slept with the CEO.

But he’d shut down everyone’s passive aggressiveness and doubt and sneers with a quick meeting explaining all of his hiring decisions over the course of the past few months. He hadn’t hesitated to tout your resume to all the doubters in attendance, eyes flashing an icy blue as he told them in not so many words to never question his decision-making.

“Thank you,” you whispered, molding yourself to the leather seat of his Mercedes. His determination to avenge your honor so to speak had you relaxing in the passenger seat. 

With the meeting concluded, he’d made no attempts to deny that you were his, grabbing your hand and walking out of the building with confidence. “For what?”

“Sticking up for me. I was trying so hard not to start shit, but my biggest fear when we started seeing each other was that people would look at me like the whore who slept with the boss for a promotion.”

Slamming on his breaks on the side road near his house, he turned to you and grasped your chin in between his thumb and forefinger. “I hired you because you deserved the position. Anyone who has the audacity to question otherwise will answer to me.”

The heat in his eyes betrayed the softness of his words. You could feel the arousal pooling between your legs and they fell open slightly as his hand skated up your clothed thigh. You were already aching for his touch. “And you’re not a whore, you’re mine.”

Your heart soared. “Yes, I am.”

With a hard press on the gas, you began barreling down the road again, the nearby houses blurred but your destination clear. The sound of screeching tires ripped through the large garage as you came to an abrupt stop, barely able to unbuckle your seatbelt before Loki pulled the door open and took your hand. 

Security was first and foremost as you slipped into the house, curling into his side and inhaling the freshly-laundered scent of his cologne as he punched in the numbers for the alarm. 

The beep resounded in your ears along with the thudding of the blood coursing through your veins. Loki backed you into the wall, his lithe fingers snaking their way into your pants to slide over your lace-covered pussy. “What do you want, love? What do you need?”

It was such a loaded question. What you wanted, what you craved, what you desperately needed was to be spanked into oblivion. You needed the sting of his hand, the heat that bloomed after, the ability to shut out the entire world and focus solely on his hands, but you’d never done that before. “Tell me,” he whispered against your lips. 

“I need you to spank me,” you breathed. His heavy-lidded eyes shot open to find the truth and desire in your words. 

Loki pressed his lips to yours and breathed you in as his hands combed through your hair. He kissed you hungrily and his cock grew harder, pressing against the jewel green suit he’d worn today. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” The idea of confessing something like this to anyone had been beyond intimidating, but it just slid out and once it was out in the ether you felt a weight lifted from you. “I want to let go. Please. I’ll use the safe word if I need it, or you can if you’re uncomfortable, but can we please try…for me.”

He licked his bottom lip and wiped a tear from your cheek. You hadn’t even realized it was there. Resting your hand lightly in his, you followed him to the bedroom and waited for his instruction. “Close your eyes and just listen to my voice.”

There wasn’t even a question you’d do as he asked. As your world clothed itself in darkness, you shut out your co-workers’ judgements, the pounding of your heart, the trepidation - everything - and waited for the beautiful lilt in his voice to wrap itself around you.

But it didn’t. Instead, his hands came to rest on your hips, thumbs dipping underneath the fabric to caress smooth skin. You felt a small smile form against your back. “Breathe.”

On command, you inhaled a deep breath and let it go. He pulled your pants and panties down to your ankles and instructed you to step out of them. “Already wet?” He asked. His former trepidation about doing this gave way to burning desire. When you hesitated just a second too long, he put pressure on your hip and brought his lips right next to your ear. “Answer in a timely manner, my love.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“I’m already wet…for you.”

You heard him swallow against the lump in his throat. “Do you know how stunning you are? Ready and waiting and willing for me. I’ve never seen anything like it. Never experienced anyone like you before.”

His pride in you made your heart take flight.


End file.
